


Considerations in the night, between smiles and cigarettes

by holls91



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 19:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1995288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holls91/pseuds/holls91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Considerations in a bittersweet night, that didn't end as you wished, but that will always be in your heart.<br/>Because the only important thing is to have, next to you, the one you care about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Considerations in the night, between smiles and cigarettes

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Riflessioni di una notte, tra sorrisi e sigarette](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1994937) by [holls91](https://archiveofourown.org/users/holls91/pseuds/holls91). 



> Hi there!  
> This is a translation of one of my stories, originally written in Italian. Thanks to Aras for helping me translate this ^^  
> Enjoy it!

I peek at your profile, shaped by the brilliance of the sun that seeps through the window; while I let my head sink in the pillow. Your face is relaxed, your chest raises with regularity, letting half-viewed the ribs, and one hand protects the hollow stomach. You’re too thin, I had always said it to you, and you had always said that it was part of your charm, the one that made tens of men fall at your feet – _here I am_. And I only just realized how true it was; because when you slipped through my fingers I would have done anything to fell, once again, that apparent fragility of yours under my fingertips.

I descend with my gaze, overstepping your belly button, until I see that sheet that covers your nudity. And without realizing it, I smile, because after such a long time you chose to donate me that part of you, that part that you thought had been torn away from you months ago, that you thought would never belong to you again. And a bittersweet flavour surrounds me because, maybe, it still doesn’t belong to you.

I rethink this night that we spent together, how you shivered and startled at my touch, but always with a smile, because maybe you were ashamed. And to each of my questions which wanted to verify your will, you answered with a small nod of the head, while I kept looking at you, trying to find out the truth. And then, maybe to shut down all those questions, you kissed me with ardour, you touched my body and let me touch yours.

But when I distanced myself from your mouth you were still trying to smile, the lip that shivered occasionally, almost as a tic. And in that moment I understood, I understood that it was not the right time, even if you didn’t want to say anything, not that time. I laid down beside you, avoiding your interrogative gazes, staring at the ceiling. And after looking at me, confused and maybe a little relieved, you laid down too, without asking anything and looking at me now and then, until you fell asleep, while I kept staring at the obscurity, thinking about you.

About when I heard your name for the first time, about when you answered my questions with the arrogance of your age, the one of those who believe themselves superior to any hierarchy, about when I shred the cigarette from your fingers because _smoking is bad for the health_. And you laughed at me, you took a drag and breathed out to my face, leaving me there to curse you, while you were greeting with your malicious smile, with the naris full with the smell of the cigarette.

But maybe, that day, it wasn’t the only smell which entered in me; because, despite everything, I’m kissing your lips now.


End file.
